It's all about the mate
by Mrs.Malfoy-L
Summary: Hermione never thought she would be a mate to a wolf or that she's gonna fall in love with her captor. Sum sucks,story better promise
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Heya dear readers. That's my sister's and my first fiction (yeah we are writing this together)so please be gentle. Any comment, suggestion or anything else you have to say regardless bad or good feel free to inform us!  
Plz read and review. Reviews are welcome and make us type faster.  
Toodles**

Autumn came after summer in all it's glory. The leaves of the trees were now brownish golden and falling from their trees in the Forbidden Forest. The once green grass was now covered with dead leaves and twigs. Both magical and non magical creatures were preparing for the upcoming winter.

A young doe was sniffing the ground searching for food unaware of the pair of amber eyes following it's every move ready to pounce given the right moment. Those amber eyes belong to a wolf. A brown and white wolf. It was hiding behind a bush watching his prey. The doe was too preoccupied to sense the danger nearby.

The wolf made a move stepping with his white paw the dead leaves which made a rustling noise. The doe lifted it's head and looked around. Right then the wolf pounced at the doe but it got away and so the chase begun. They were running for about 5 minutes in the woods with the wind hitting them.

The wolf stopped running when the sweetest scent filled his nostrils. It was the scent of vanilla and honey-suckles. He turned to the right forgetting about the doe that had already fled and followed the scent which was getting stronger and stronger by every step he took. He reached the end of the forest which led to Hogwarts. He stepped behind a tree so no students would see him and looked around. There were students alone or with friends chatting happily. He raised his head and sniffed the air to find where was that sweet scent coming from.

The scent was still there stronger than it was before. He looked at the direction which it was coming from the strongest and then he saw her. A girl around the age of 16 or 17 sitting by the lake leaning on a tree. Her legs were gathered underneath her and she had a book in her lap. She was reading the book and chewing on her lower lip in thought. The wind blew past her sending her hair all over her face to the side. The scent of vanilla and honey-suckle filling the wolfs nostrils again. She reached and pulled her hair from her face and shivered. Then she got up and started making her way back to the castle but not before sending a glance his way as if sensing he was there watching her.

He watched her disappear in the castle and made a decision. He would have her one way or another. He turned and ran back to the forest disappearing in the mass of trees and bushes.

**A.N: Ok we know it is small but we promise the next chapie will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So here is the second chapie...longer like we promised ( yay)!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a month since the new school year started. Hogwarts was once again filled with students of all ages. The weather was getting chilly and not many students staid out of the castle for long.

The Golden Trio was in their sixth year. Hermione was made a prefect and Harry his Quidditch teams captain, Ron remained the same only now he was in the Quidditch team too as a keeper. Ginny and Harry started dating over the summer much to Ron's dismay since he didn't like,as he put it,watch his best mate and baby sister snog at every opportunity they got but he still was happy.

Hermione remained like her old self a lovely 'bookworm' like everyone called her. She had grown into her looks. Her hair was no longer frizzy but now fell a bit above her waist in curls and she now had curved at the right places which was hidden under her school robes, so not many people noticed,or more like looked enough to notice.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already Friday and the classes had finished for the day. The Golden Trio plus Ginny were sitting around in the common room. Hermione was sitting at the side of the room near the fireplace reading a book having already finished her homework. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch in each others arms snogging as usual and Ron was sitting on the carpet leaning on the couch where Harry and Ginny were sitting. He was nibbling on a sugar quill staring at the fire. He turned his head and saw Harry and Ginny snogging.

''Oi, don't you have something better to do instead of PDA?'' he asked fed up.

Ginny pulled back and glared at her brother but said nothing and neither did Harry who was obviously not liking the interruption. Hermione too looked up from her book to her friends ,fighting back a grin but her eyes gave her away which were sparkling in amusement.

''Leave them alone Ron. You are interrupting their schedule. Didn't you see that it was saying 5-6 snogging?'' Hermione she said jokingly and turned her gaze back to her book with a smug smile seeing as Ginny's face turned almost as red as her hair.

''Now that wasn't very nice 'Mione.'' said Harry pouting at her.

''Hey just stating the obvious.'' said Hermione looking up again from her book and smiling innocently at him.

''Yeah and Ron you really need to get yourself a girlfriend and leave Harry and I alone.'' Ginny said.

Harry snorted and Hermione laughed at that. Ron looked away from his sister red in the face mumbling something under his breath. At that everyone laughed except Ron who crossed with arms and scowled like a little kid that didn't get his candy.

After the laughter died down they fell in a comfortable silence. Ron looked at Hermione who was once again reading her book and chewing on her lip in thought like she always did.

''Will you ever put that book down for more than a minute?'' he asked.

Hermione snapped her head up and glared at Ron.

''Do you have something against books or you don't like them cause they are too hard for you to understand?'' she snapped at him and closed her book.

''Why do you always have to be with that blasted thing in your hands? Why don't you do something else for once instead of homework or reading every single book in the library?'' he asked her...or more like snapped at her.

''Like what? Talk about clothes and shoes or giggle like a twit gossiping about the oh-so-called hunks of the school?''she retorted.

Harry and Ginny watched the exchange looking from Ron to Hermione in both amusement and boredom since it wasn't something new.

''I never told you that but why don't you do anything else instead of reading those blasted things?''

''Those 'blasted things' as you put it so politely saved yours and Harry's arse numerous times.'' Hermione said glaring daggers at Ron. She picked her book and walked out of the common room.

Ron huffed and looked away from the portrait that closed behind Hermione.

''You know you didn't have to be such a jerk.'' said Ginny looking at her brother.

''Whatever.'' was his only answer. He got up and walked up the boy dorms.

….......................................................................................................................

Hermione walked down the hallway that was leading outside the castle. She passed by some giggling girls and rolled her eyes.

''What's with the hurry Granger? Already got bored with Potty and Weasel?'' she heard a familiar voice behind her and stopped.

_Great just what I need! Why me?_ She thought to herself and grimaced. She turned around and saw her least favorite person in the world.

''Malfoy, don't you have something better to do other than getting on my nerves?'' she asked him crossing her arms at her chest.

''Why should I when I have you to annoy.'' he told her with a smirk.

The boy was really annoying if you asked Hermione but according to other girls he is the best thing since Witches Weekly. He was tall standing at 6 feet and muscled but not too much. His white blond hair falling at his blue-gray eyes giving him an almost cute expression. He would have been better if he learned to curl the other side of his mouth too making his usual smirk a smile.

But girls liked him with a smirk since they swoon every time they see him.

''Whatever ferret.'' she said and turned away to leave smirking as she heard the giggling of the other girls around there who obviously heard her...little nickname for the Slytherin boy.

Draco grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. Hermione turned suddenly and gasped at the closeness between them.

''Don't ever call me that!'' he told her in a low threatening tone his hair almost covering one of his eyes but she already knew that they were flashing dangerously.

''Or you'll do what hex me?'' she asked him and yanked her hand from his grasp.

''You really don't wanna know!'' he told her.

''You really don't scare me so don't bother with your threats.'' she told him and walked away.

_That bouncing ferret! Who does he think he is?_she thought and gritted her teeth.

She walked out and walked to her favorite place by the lake. She sighed and shivered slightly as the cold autumn air hit her face. She sat down and opened her book to read.

….......................................................................................................................

She didn't know how long she was sitting there but it was getting chillier by the minute. A strong wave of air hit her at the side of her hair sending her hair everywhere. She fixed her hair and shivered.

_I should have worn that jumper._ She thought and got up to leave.

A chill went up her spine raising the hair at the back of her neck and it certainly wasn't the wind. She knew that someone was watching her. She turned her head at the direction of the Forbidden Forest and leaned forward to have a better look but saw nothing. She tried to shake that feeling away but couldn't and walked back to the castle.

….......................................................................................................................

The wolf walked back to the cave, where his pack was, empty handed. He turned back to his human form. Instead of the wolf there was now standing a man at his late twenties. He had a well muscled and tanned body with broad shoulders. He is standing at 6'2 feet tall. He has sharp features with a strong jaw. His eyes were now a combination of colors instead of amber. They were a very light brown around the pupil with with bits of blue and green and an amber circle completing his irises. He has slick brown-ish honey colored hair,which were sticking out at some places, that fell to his eyes. He was waist up naked showing lightly his six-pack and his flat stomach. The sweat pants he wore were dangerously low at his waist.

He walked to the cave ignoring the lustful stares of the women of the pack that they were sending his way. The cave was more like a house in the inside divided to rooms. He walked to his own and lied down to his bed that was covered by furs and looked at the ceiling thinking of the girl he saw earlier.

He knew right there that girl was the one destined for him, his mate but the question was how would he get her.

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened revealing a man in his forties. He walked in and sat at the chair by the door and frowned seeing as the Beta of the pack didn't acknowledge his presence.

''Aidan you in there?'' he asked looking strangely at the man still on his bed clearly lost in thought.

Aidan looked at his Alpha, Fenrir Greyback, who was trying to get his attention.

''What? Sorry dozed off.'' he answered.

''Obviously! Did you catch that doe you were hunting?'' he asked his Beta with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head still looking at the ceiling.

''That's a first. What happened did it kick you too hard?'' he tried to joke.

''No I was...distracted.'' he answered and looked at Fenrir.

''Distracted by what?'' he asked again raising the eyebrow too.

''The sweetest scent i've ever smelled.'' he said dozing off to thoughts again.

''So you found your mate. Who's the bird?'' he asked and leaved backwards at the chair with his hands between his head and the wall and his legs stretched.

''I don't know.'' Aidan said after a while as if realizing now himself.

''You don't know? Is she one of the girls in Hogwarts?''

''Obviously! The question is how will I get her.'' he replied and dozed off to thoughts.

''Hmmmm.....'' Fenrir leaned forward and smirked at Aidan. '' I got an idea...''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A.N:soooo my dear readers did you like it?  
Don't forget Read and Review  
We'll update very soon if at least we get 10 reviews!  
Also,we would like to thank all those wonderful readers who added our story to ''Story Alert'' and those who reviewd!  
God bless you all!**


	3. AN

**A.N:**

**Okay, guys, it seems like we have made a few things unclear to you. So we want to answer to Panther Eyes questions which we bet many of you are thinking about too. So, let's start:**

**1)****Is Greyback still the enemy?**

**Greyback will be neutral at the war which will come in the next chapters.**

**2)****Do Hermione and Ron have feelings for each other in this story?**

**No they don't. They are just friends. But you will find out more in other chapters.**

**3)****Will Malfoy make good on his threat to Hermione? **

**We have something in mind for that but we won't reveal it to you now, you're gonna have to wait and see.**

**4)****Will we know more about Aidan and how he will get Hermione? **

**We will not tell you how he will get Hermione now, just be patient and you will find out in time. More about Aidan coming soon!**

**We hope those answers were satisfying enough for you. If you have anymore questions don't hesitate to ask. **

**Remember Read and Review!**

**Ta- ta !!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

_''Hmmmm.....'' Fenrir leaned forward and smirked at Aidan. '' I got an idea...''_

**Now:**

Hermione's POV:

She couldn't understand that weird feeling she got at the lake. She walked through the doors of Hogwarts and started walking back to the common room. It was already darkening outside. She walked through the hallway lost in thought not paying attention to her surroundings.

Someone was watching her. For that she was sure but the question is who. She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing as she reached the common room. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady and walked in. To her surprise it was empty she looked at her watch and saw it was already dinner time so she left her book-bag at her dorm and walked down to the Great Hall.

She walked in and headed to her usual spot between Ron and Harry and opposite from Ginny. Ron and Harry were already gulping down the food they had piled on their plates as if they hadn't eaten in many days. Hermione rolled her eyes and helped herself with some mashed potatoes and chicken.

''Whf' war yu?'' Ron asked her with a full mouth.

''Ewww Ron. Firstly swallow before you talk 'cause that's a disgusting sight and secondly I don't speak the language coming from your mouth.''

Ron looked sheepish and swallowed the contents in his mouth quickly and turned to Hermione again.

''What I asked is 'where were you?' ''

''At the lake.'' she answered and turned back to her plate.

''Did you see Malfoy earlier? He really looked pissed off.'' Ginny asked her.

''Yeah I...saw him while walking out. Why?'' she looked confusedly at the younger girl in front of her.

''Nothing. It's just that when I walked by him he didn't even throw a snide remark towards me which was really weird.''

''Who cares about the bloody ferret.'' said Ron again with his mouth full.

''Eww. Honestly it's not rocket science. Put food in your mouth, close it, chew, swallow then talk.'' Hermione said again with a disgusted look on her face.

''Whatever,'' Ron said turning back to his plate. He looked at it a few seconds then turned back at Hermione as if realizing something. ''Hold on...what's rocket science?''

Hermione sighed. ''Never mind.'' she got up and turned to leave. ''I'm off to bed I'm tired.'' she said.

She heard a series of 'Goodnight' from her friends and walked to the dorms.

She changed to her night clothes and lied down falling asleep as soons her head hit the pillow.

….......................................................................................................................

Hermione felt something hard underneath her and cold. There was a sound of rustling above and she opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was outdoors. Tall trees towered above her with their leaves trembling as the cold air hit them at full force. She sat up quickly and hugged her body as the coldness hit her.

She heard another rustle but that one close, she looked around her and saw that there was no one. Then she heard it again. She followed with her gaze the sound and her eyes landed on a tree. She stood up and backed up her back hitting the tree.

There was a growling noise. From behind the tree stepped a big brown wolf. It was baring it's teeth and growling at Hermione. She moved at the side so she wasn't leaning on the tree anymore ready to run if need be. The wolf growled again at her move not losing eye contact.

Hermione felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her breath now came out in small gasps. She was afraid of what may happen. She took another step back still looking at the wolf. The wolf saw her move and growled taking one step forward. Hermione determined to escape counted to three in her head then turned and ran as fast as she could. She heard the wolf not far behind her.

Hermione continued running avoiding colliding with trees. She looked back to see how far the wolf was from her. It was a big mistake. As she turned her head she tripped on a tree root and fell hitting her head hard on a rock. She saw black dots forming ruining her eyesight. There was a buzz in her ears. She felt her body weakening and a hot liquid running from her forehead. She turned around and was now lying on her back. With blurred sight she saw a man leaning above her. A man with brown hair and startling eyes before she slipped into unconsciousness.

….......................................................................................................................

Hermione woke with a start from the nightmare and sat up in her bed. She felt cold sweat running from her forehead and reached to wipe it away. Her breathing was heavy.

''Just a nightmare...'' she whispered to herself.

She forced herself to calm down and lied down again. She closed her eyes to sleep but the face of the man came to her mind. She opened her eyes and shook her head trying to shake the image away but to no avail.

She started staring at the ceiling in hopes it would go away. After what seemed like hours she felt her eyelids drop and fell asleep again.

…........................................................................................................................

Aidan looked at the man in front of him waiting for him to continue.

''So lets hear it.''

Fenrir gave him a wolfish grin.

''Kidnap her. Take her from that school and bring her here.''

''You're kidding right? How are we gonna do that exactly?'' Aidan sat up on his bed and looked at the man in front of him. He let out a frustrated sigh.

''Well, we'll keep an eye on her for a few days then find a way to lure her to the forest and then you'll get her. Simple.'' he answered him as if stating a fact.

''Easier said than done.'' Aidan said then thought a bit about it.

How was he going to keep an eye on her since he didn't even know where she usually went while outside. And even if he did manage that, how was he gonna lure her to the forest. It's not like she would just follow him if he told her.

''That's the best idea we got so far and don't forget that you'll have to claim at the full moon, which by the way is in two weeks, since you already know who your mate is.'' Fenrir reminded him.

''I know.'' he answered and sighed again.

''You better get in action if you want her. Anyways I gotta go hunting since you failed to do that.'' he said and got up to leave.

Aidan fell back to his bed after the door closed behind his Alpha and started thinking about the plan until he drifted to sleep dreaming of his mate. This was going to be tough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N  
Well, that's it .  
Tell us what you think.  
Read and Review  
Ta-Ta


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

_Aidan fell back to his bed after the door closed behind his Alpha and started thinking about the plan until he drifted to sleep dreaming of his mate. This was going to be tough._

**Now:**

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to the Potions classroom. They took their their usual seat and waited for Snape. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch ,no surprise there, while Hermione was lost in her own thoughts thinking about the dream she had.

_Who could that guy be?_ She nibbled on her quill staring in space.

She felt someone nudge her in the side and broke out of her trance jumping slightly. She turned to her left and saw it was Harry looking at her curiously.

''Are you ok? You seem a bit...jumpy.'' he quirked an eyebrow.

''Wha- oh i'm fine don't worry about me.''she said and cleared her throat nervously looking away from him.

''Are you sure you don't seem ok?''

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was saved by Snape walking in. Right now she couldn't be more thankful. Snape walked to the front of his class glaring down at everyone quieting them down and started his usual lecture.

''Now. Today you will be brewing the Draught of Living Dead. That potion is used for...''

Hermione charmed her quill to take notes and listened to Snape. From her other side Ron leaned and whispered in her ear.

''Boring!''

Hermione tried to stifle her laugh but still a little sound came out. Snape glared at them and smirked.

''Weasly Granger 20 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class.''

The Slytherins snickered and smirked at the mad Gryffindors.

''That's not fair.'' Hermione defended and all the her other housemates nodded.

''Still talking back to teachers Granger? Tsk tsk tsk. Detention with Filch tonight at the Forbidden Forest. Perhaps this will teach you a lesson.''

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but closed it knowing that was a losing battle. She felt Ron and Harry stiffen next to her and looked at them from the side of her eye. If looks could kill the professor would have been already dead from the glare the two boys were sending.

Hermione looked around the room and noticed the Slytherins with smug looks and the Gryffindors sending the same glare as Ron and Harry at the Professor who didn't seem to care. Her eyes landed on a certain blond Slytherin who was smirking at her. Oh how she wanted to hex it off his face.

She noticed something in his hand and looked back at him. He looked at Snape to see him writing something on the board and sent the piece of paper he had at his hand her way. Hermione caught it and opened it. It was a drawing. There was a girl with bushy hair, obviously her with a terrified face leaning on a tree with a wolf leaning over her. She paled when she saw that.

_How does he know about that? It doesn't make sense I never told anybody._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. She quickly gathered her stuff and ran out of the classroom. She stopped when she heard her two best friends calling her name.

''What's wrong with you? First you are jumpy and now you look like you've seen the devil himself.'' Harry looked at her trying to understand what's wrong with his friend.

''Yeah you are getting really weird.''Ron said looking concerned.

''Look nothing is wrong. I'm- I'm just mad about than detention. Let's just go to DADA or we're gonna be late.''

Harry sighed obviously not believing her answer but let it go.

''Ok let's go.''

They walked quietly to their next class. Luckily their favorite werewolf Professor returned. When they reached it they noticed that the desks were gone.

''Ok class today we're going to be learning the Patronus charm. Can anybody tell me what it is?''

Hermione Harry and all the DA raised their hands already knowing the answer from Harry who taught it to them the year before.

''Yes Ron.''

''The Patronus charm helps us protect ourselves from dementors and for that we need happy thoughts. It also takes the shape of the animal that represents us mostly.''

''Excellent Ron 10 points to Gryffindor. Now the spell is Expecto Patronum. Let's try it without using wands first. Now repeat Expecto Patronum.''

''Expecto Patronum.''

''Very good. Now take out the wands and start practicing.''

Everybody immediately started practicing the charm. Those who were in DA managed to complete the spell but the others had only silvery mists coming out of their wands lasting for a few seconds.

Hermione waved her wand and a silvery mist erupted from it. After it was gone she could see the shape.

_But it's not..._she frowned at what she saw. Instead of an otter their was a wolf sitting and looking at her.

She tried again and again but all she got was the wolf. She sighed in frustration. She looked at Harry next to her who was watching his stag disappear. He turned and looked at her.

''What's wrong? Forgot how to conjure a patronus'' he tried to joke.

''That's not it. Do you remember what shape it took?''

''Yeah an otter. Why?''

''Look for yourself. Expecto Patronum.''

The silvery mist erupted from her wand taking the shape of a wolf again.

''H-How?'' Harry stammered staring at the wolf sitting next to Hermione's legs in a protective way looking up at Harry.

''I don't know.'' she answered and looked at the wolf that disappeared again.

They were both so lost in their thoughts that neither heard the bell. The classroom emptied and the only ones left were Hermione Harry and their Professor Lupin. He looked at them from his desk.

''Is everything alright you two?'' he looked at both teens.

Harry broke out of his trance and looked at his professor.

''Professor can I ask you something?''

''Sure what is it?''

''Can...can a patronus change shape?'' he asked and looked briefly at Hermione before turning back at his professor.

''Well, it is a rare occurrence but it can. Why?''

''My patronus changed from an otter to a wolf.'' Hermione answered looking at him waiting for an answer or a reaction and she got it. He looked at her puzzled.

''Hermione a patronus can change to a wolf for two reasons. First is if someone related to you by blood is your protector and has it for a patronus or...because you have a werewolf mate.''

Hermione paled at the last.

''That's not possible. I don't have any magical relatives and-and.''

She paled even more as she said the last part and ran out of the classroom. She ran outside and sat by the lake, her favorite spot. She took deep breaths to calm her pounding heart and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She closed her eyes to relax. After a while she relaxed.

She heard footsteps and turned her head to see Ginny approaching. She sat next to her.

''Hey 'Mione are you ok?''

''I'm fine why does everyone keep asking me that?''

''Maybe because you look like you saw Voldemort dancing can-can with his Death-Eaters.''

Hermione laughed at the image the younger girl gave her instantly feeling better.

''So tell me what's wrong cause I'm not buying the whole I'm fine thing.''

Hermione looked at the girl trying to decide if she should tell her. She sighed and told her everything about the dream and the patronus and what she found out.

''Wow.'' is all that Ginny said. She didn't expect something like that.

''Yeah and the icing is that I have a detention tonight with Filch at the Forbidden Forest.''

''Okay not exactly what I expected. Have you at least seen that guy from your dream before?''

''No. It so frustrating you know. Not being able to know what's going on.''

''Well look at the bright side of things. If the guy from your dream is the 'mate' or whatever he is pretty hot by the way you described him.''

''Ginny! Gosh is that all you can say cause it's really not helping...Ok maybe he is but that's not what I'm worried about right now.''

''Relax. I mean it can't be that bad.''

''I hope so Gin I hope so.''

…........................................................................................................................

Aidan walked out of the cave and made his way inside the forest when a voice stopped him.

''Where are you going?'' Fenrir asked him leaning at a tree.

''I'll go see if my little mate is at the place I last saw her.'' he answered at turned again to leave.

''I'll come with you. I'm really curious as to who your little woman is.'' Fenrir said walked with him in the woods.

They walked for a while until Aidan halted inhaling deeply with a smile.

''Perfect!'' he said and picked up pace.

They reached the edge of the forest and he looked around to find his beautiful mate. His gaze finally fell on her sitting by the lake with her eyes closed.

Fenrir followed his gaze to Hermione.

''That's the one?'' he asked getting his Betas attention.

''Yep.'' he answered and turned his gaze back to her and saw a red head girl approaching her.

He listened to the girl talking and caught the name. 'Mione. He continued listening to their conversation getting as much as information he could. He found out about the dream and the detention.

_This is my chance to get her. Tonight at the Forbidden Forest._

"My my she's quite nice" Fenrir smirked at Aidan

" That she is and I have the perfect plan to take her!"

_Tonight Mione you will be mine_

With that thought Aidan started hes way back explaining everything to Fenrir.

**A.N: **

**ok, that's it for now.**

**Remember read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

_With that thought Aidan started hes way back explaining everything to Fenrir.  
_

**Now:**

Hermione was writing her essay in the library when the grandfather clock chimed 9 o'clock. She looked up startled from her essay and jumped when she saw the time.

_0H,crap...I'm late. _

She gathered her staff, put away the library books and ran out from the library. She ran straight to her dormitory to let her book bag. On her way out Hermione bumped into Parvati.

''Whoa, someone is in a hurry!''

''I'm so sorry Parvati, I didn't see you there! I'm hurrying to meet Filch for my detention.'' Hermione said and went to the portrait hole to leave.

''Ooh, I saw him and he seems like someone got his knickers in a twist.'' laughed Parvati and walked up to the girls dormitory.

Hermione flinched at the image she got from her friends words and ran to the Entrance Hall. But once again she ran into someone. And that someone was none other than Draco Malfoy.

''Well well well, if it isn't the Golden Girl.'' he sneered and blocked her way.

''Get out of my way Malfoy I don't have time for this.''

She tried to push him away but to no avail. He caught her arms and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened at the closeness of his mouth to hers.

''Make me!''

He caught both her arms with one hand while the other traveled down her cheek to her jaw and finally her lower lip.

''What are you doing?'' Hermione stammered. ''Let go you Death Eater in making.''

Hermione looked at his eyes to see hurt flash for a second before it was masked with anger. He let go of her as if she burned him and backed away.

''You don't know me Granger so don't judge me.''

''Why? I know enough to know what you will become. A Death Eater. A murderer.'' she felt guilt in the pit of her stomach after she said that.

''And to think that I actually liked you because you were smart enough to know not to judge people by their background.''

With that he walked away leaving a stunned Hermione in his wake.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

She broke out of her stupor and looked at her watch. 21:07.

''I'm so dead!'' with that she took off running again.

Meanwhile, Filch was waiting with a sour face. He smirked when he saw her. What's better than having an opportunity to torture those 'brats'.

''Finally Miss Granger lets not wait the grass to grow.'' he sneered and turned to leave.

Hermione rolled her eyes, scowled and followed him outside.

_This is going to be a long night!!_

They walked in to the creepy Forbidden Forest. Rustling and scary noises could be heard from around her.

Suddenly Filch came to a halt and turned to face Hermione.

''Here we are.'' he thrust a bucket full of raw meat in her hands. '' Your task is to find and feed the Thestrals on the east side of the Forest while I'll go on the west side.''

Hermione turned and looked at the trees and a mental picture from her nightmare came into her mind. She tried to stop Filch from leaving but he was already gone.

….......................................................................................................................

By the time they reached the cave Aidan had already explained his plan to Fenrir. He had a smirk on his face that lit up his eyes making them even more intriguing which other she-wolfs referred to as sexy.

''So Aidan are you going to mate with her tonight?'' asked Fenrir

''Not tonight,I want to give her time to get used to the idea of what she's destined for.'' said Aidan after giving it a thought. '' But on Full Moon before the night is through she is going to be full of my cubs.'' he said smirking.

''I don't think that 4 days is going to help her adjust to our ways. You do realize that Full Moon is in 4 days don't you?''

'' The sooner the better. Not like she's going to be able to resist me!''he added cockily the last part

'' Better for who? For you or her?'' Fenrir asked with a raised eyebrow.

'' For both...and for my sanity of course!''he said mumbling the last part.

'' Aidan sweet pea where are you ?'' a whiny voice interrupted them.

'' Speak of the devil Isabella.'' said Fenrir and disappeared in the shadows.

Aidan rolled his eyes and turned to the direction of the voice. A few feet away was standing a woman that you could call a real blond bimbo. Long blond hair, baby blue eyes, big boobs, skinny long legs and an outfit that screamed from far away '' I'm fuckable''.

''Yes Isabella.''asked Aidan in a bored tone.

'' Isabella is it now. What happened to Bella?'' she said pouting.

''I don't have time for you whining now'' he barked at her.

'' So is it true then.'' she looked at him and added with a jealous-angry tone''Rumor has it you found your mate''

Aidan raised both his eyebrows at her comment.

''News are traveling fast.'' he said with a wolfish grin.

Isabella scowled at him.

'' So what if I did?''

Isabella skipped his question. ''And where did you find her?''

''Why? Is that important?''

''No,just curious!'' she said studying her fingernails.

''Why at Hogwarts of course.'' Aidan said amused.

''Hogwarts?!?'' she squeaked.'' I bet she's so young and unexperienced.''  
said Iabella as if stating a fact.

'' I'm not that old you know. Unexperienced on what? I bet whatever it is I can teach her.'' he said smirking

''Whatever Aidan.''Isabella said and walked up to him swaying her hips.  
''How about we go and play?'' she asked playing with the buttons of his shirt.

''No more games between us. I have better things to do.''he said walking away.

'' If she isn't what you expect don't come crawling to me.'' she shouted after him but he was already out of earshot.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Feed the Thestrals?! How am I supposed to feed them when I don't know where to find them.'' Hermione mumbled to herself.

She walked for what seemed to be like hours but to no avail. She didn't find even a baby Thestral. She was getting frustrated and scared of the darkness and the rustling noises in the forest.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan turned into his wolf form and walked into the forest in search of his mate.  
Suddenly he came across the sweet scent of vanilla and honey-suckle. He followed the scent until he reached his mate.

She looked to him so beautiful under the moonlight and yet so vulnerable to the dangers of the forest. He started to walk up to her trying not to make so much noise when he heard her mumbling something.

_''Feed the Thestrals?! How am I supposed to feed them when I don't know where to find them.''_

Aidan chuckled but being in his wolf form it didn't came out as a chuckle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione halted when she heard something like a growl coming from behind her. Ever so slowly she turned and was staring directly into the amber eyes of a wolf. She reached for her wand when she realized it wasn't where it was supposed to be. She panicked when she saw the wolf slowly approaching her, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She turned and locked eyes with him and he felt something stir inside him.

He tried to approach her when suddenly she ran away.

_So she wants to play eh?! Ok love I'm in!  
_  
He gave her a minute and then chased her.

Hermione kept running, barely breathing not even looking back already knowing that it wasn't far away. She kept running with her lungs screaming for air and her eyes tearing up from the force of the air and the lack of blinking. She turned her head and saw the wolf not far away still chasing her waging his tail. Her eyes blurred from her tears and she tripped on a protruding tree root. She fell down and instantly the wolf pounced on her. He bit her neck gently keeping her still.

Hermione still barely breathing and his teeth not helping her much she blacked out.

**A.N:**

**Ok, then that's for now!  
Hope you enjoyed reading.**

**To our dear reviewers**

**Darkness-Lightness: ****It's a mate thing. More details are coming in next chapters.**

**Panther Eyes:**** Believe me my dear it really is a good thing but we won't reveal more. Oh and Malfoy has a lot coming his way too but to answer your question he doesn't know about Hermione and Aidan...yet.  
Hermione isn't mated to him yet, she just knows that she's a mate.  
She's definitely not going to make it easy for him.**

** Also, we would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers for their support.**

**Read And Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

_Hermione still barely breathing and his teeth not helping her much blacked out._

**Now:**

Aidan turned back into his human form after Hermione blacked out. He bent down and picked her in his strong muscled arms. He looked at her peaceful face and couldn't help but bury his nose in her soft hair. He gave her neck a lingering kiss and then started his way back to the cave. While holding her in his arms he noticed how light she was.

As soon as he arrived at the entrance of the cave he was greeted by Fenrir who was leaning on a rock.

''What happened?'' Fenrir said smirking.''Did she faint by your good looks?''he asked grinning.

''Oh hehehe...very funny.''replied Aidan sarcastically.

''Whatever Fenrir. I'll be in my room if you need anything.''with that said, Aidan turned and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While he was making his way to his room,his worst nightmare came to view. Isabella.

''So Aidan who's the girl?'' asked Isabella grinning.

''Who do you think?''said Aidan.''Isn't it obvious?'' he added the last part sarcastically.

Isabella's grin faltered at that.

''Oh so that's your mate ha?'' she said cycling him while looking down at his mate critically.''I expected so much more from you''she continued '' and yet you stick to that teen girl who I bet doesn't know much about our ways of living.''she finished trying to sound smart.

Hermione stirred in his arms. He looked down and realized that she will be waking soon.

''First of all you don't choose your mate, and even if I had a choice I would have chosen her anyway. And secondly it's not like you know much about our ways!'' with that he walked away leaving a stunned Isabella.

He walked to his room and laid Hermione gently on a pile of furs that covered his bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket.  
He sat on a chair by the bed and watched her sleep thinking that soon he will be able to hold her while she slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes groggily. She looked at the ceiling and noticed that it was unfamiliar. She sat up quickly and looked around her. She noticed two doors, a dresser and a chair at the corner of the room. She turned back to the doors and concluded that one must be the way out the room and the other the bathroom.

She stood up and walked to the first door. She opened the door and looked inside. A bathroom. She closed the door again and tried to open the other door to find it locked.

_Gee, what a shocker. _She thought sarcastically and looked around her trying to find a way out.

She sighed in frustration and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for someone to show up. After a while the door opened and two men walked in. she shot up from the bed and backed to the wall.

''Ah, the lassie woke up,'' said a the older looking man. He had brown graying hair and playful yet power-holding blue-green eyes. He was tall and big, not fat big but muscular big. He was wearing a white shirt that showed his muscles and sweatpants.

Hermione looked at the other man beside him. Then something hit her. A deja-vu or something. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she saw him. He smirked at her when he caught her staring. Hermione broke out of her stupor and glared at them.

''Who the hell are you and where am I ?'' Hermione asked through narrowed eyes.

Fenrir and Aidan looked at eachother clearly not expecting her to snap.

''Well, I'm your future Alpha and he's your mate of course''said Fenrir smirking,'' and you're in your new home. So you should get used to it.''

Hermione looked at him surprised.

''What?!''

''Why do you look so surprised?''Fenrir said raising a brow.''I thought you got the message from your dreams little one.''he finished raising his other brow too.

''How do you know about my dreams?''she asked suspiciously.

''I think it's obvious, all the mates have dreams about their wolves.''

''I don't know you people. What do you want from me?''Hermione cried out.

''Ah, you really are starting to piss me off little one. I think I made it clear to you that you're Aidans mate''he said pointing at Aidan,'' and you two are going to be mated on full moon which for your information it's in less than two weeks.''he finished and walked away.

''You kidding?! I don't want to be anyones mate''Hermione shouted after him.

She looked at Aidan who seemed a little hurt.

''You really don't have a choice you know!''

''We'll see about that! You can't force me to do something I don't want.'' Hermione said snapping the last part.

Aidan got angry at that.

''Ok let me get something clear. In 4 days is the full moon so whether you like it or not I'm gonna have you so save your breath cause nothing will make me change my mind.'' with that he turned to leave.

''Oh and you might want to get used to this place cause you will be here for the rest of your life. With me and the pack. As one of them.'' he shouted over his shoulder and walked out.

Hermione stood stunned there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. After a while what he told her sunk in and her anger grew thrice.

_Right, we'll see about that._ Her brain wheels started spinning as she tried hard to think a way to get out of there and fast.

….......................................................................................................................

Hermione sat on the bed with her back on the headboard and her legs stretched in front of her. She just sat there for what seemed like hours just thinking staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

_There's got to be a way out! Harry and Ron will look for me I'm sure. They won't just forget me will they?...And the whole mate thing...gosh this is all so messed up! I can't believe that he thinks that I will mate to him!! And in less than four days. The arrogant...full of himself...cute...WHAT? Where did that come from? No no no, definitely not cute! God, did anyone notice that i'm gone at Hogwarts? Will they come to find me?_

At those last thoughts her eyelids felt heavy and she was soon surrounded by darkness.

…_......................................................................................................................._

Aidan huffed as he walked from his bedroom.

He stalked to the room where the pack usually gathered at this time.

''So Aidan did you tame your 'oh-so-lovely' mate?'' asked Fenrir sarcastically.

Aidan growled and turned around to glare at Fenrir who was currently sitting in an armchair with his mate on his lap and her hands around his neck while his hand was on her belly.

''I don't know what to do. It's so frustrating! But for one thing I'm sure , on full moon we'll mate whether she likes it or not.''replied Aidan.

''Why don't you let me talk to her Aidan. I'm sure that she's pretty confused.'' said Vivian.

Vivian is Fenrirs mate. She has straight brown hair with golden highlights that reach her middle back, and brown eyes to match with specks of amber. She's of average height, not short but not tall either. She is slim but curvy with the exception of her protruding stomach. She's in her late twenties though she seems to be much younger. Vivian is kind and polite and that's what makes it easier to talk to.

''Fine, let's see if you'll be able to talk to her without her biting your head off.''

''Oh come on! Now you're being dramatic, she can't be that bad.'' Vivian said and shifted in Fenrirs lap to get more comfortable.

''I'm not being dramatic she is a spitfire.'' Aidan defended himself.

''Well you must have done something to her. No normal person acts that way for nothing.''

''I didn't I swear. I didn't even have a decent conversation with her.''

''Well,...hold on, I didn't even ask...who is she? Is she from this pack?''Vivian frowned trying to remember if her name was even mentioned before.

''No she's not.'' this time Aidan frowned too. ''Didn't the gossips get to you?''

''I'm not exactly the gossip queen here, so mind enlightening me?''

''Well she's not from this pack, nor is she a werewolf.'' Fenrir answered this time for Aidan.

''Then where did you find her? Hogwarts?'' she tried to joke with the last question but seeing Aidan shift his gaze from her confirmed it. ''Ok question answered, but how did you get her?''

''Well...'' he tried to answer but nothing came out.

''Please please tell me you didn't kidnap her.'' she closed her eyes and sighed in a dramatic way.

''Why am I not surprised.'' at that she got up and left the room.

….......................................................................................................................

**A.N:**** Hey all, we know we didn't update for a long time but we have a good reason. My sister had a surgery like a week ago and is still recovering. Thank God it wasn't something dangerous but still we need some time. We'll try to update this week again and make the chapter longer.**

**Remember**

**Read and Review!!**

**Ta-Ta!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

___''Please please tell me you didn't kidnap her.'' she closed her eyes and sighed in a dramatic way._

_''Why am I not surprised.'' at that she got up and left the room.  
_  
**Now:  
**

Aidan sighed in frustration.

''Just go Aidan back to your mate and try to have a civil conversation with her!'' said Fenrir and left in search of his mate!

****************************************************************************************

Aidan walked back to his room and found Hermione fast asleep on his bed.  
He took off his clothes leaving him in a pair of black boxers. He climbed on the bed and took Hermione in his arms,he exhaled a content sigh and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

****************************************************************************************

The next morning Hermione stirred and snuggled to the warm body beside her and almost fell asleep again until realization hit her and she remembered everything that happened the previous night. Her eyes widened and she scooted as far as she could from him.

_What the hell?_

She frowned and looked at him as he slept. Her eyes studied his face in every angle possible. His brown hair over his eyes and his cheekbones from the sides giving him an innocent look. His lips had a small hint of a smile. He almost looked...cute. Her eyes widened.

_Where did that come from?_

Her eyes traveled lower to his bare chest. She felt heat rise from her neck to her face. He was well muscled but not overly too much with no hint of hair on his chest with the exception of a light trail ending at....Hermione shook her head to clear her head from those thoughts.

She broke out of her trance when he stirred.

…........................................................................................................................

Aidan could feel her gaze on him as he pretended to be asleep to see what she would do. He stayed still as her gaze traveled all over his body and tried to fight back a smile. After a while of just laying there he reached for her and put his hand round her waist pulling her to his chest.

Hermione let a surprised squeal clearly not excepting that and struggled against his grip.

''Let go of me.'' she demanded and continued struggling.

''I don't think so. I really enjoy our current position.'' he answered with amusement in his voice and a smug smile on his face.

_Oh how I wish I could hex that smile from his face. _Thought Hermione and narrowed her eyes at him when he tightened his grip on her.

''Let go of me right now!'' she brought up her hands to his chest and tried to push him away.

''Or what?'' he laughed and shifted so that he was half on her.

He looked down at her and saw red color rising on her cheeks. Hermione stopped struggling for a moment from shock and blushed even more when he bent and kissed her in the corner of her lips. Then she realized what was going on. She gathered all her strength and pushed him off of her.

''What the hell do you think you are doing?'' she yelled at him and glared daggers.

''What does it look like? Kissing my mate.'' he said as if stating the obvious.

''Let me get this straight to you. One: I'm not your mate and never will and two: you have no right whatsoever kissing me.'' she said and cringed slightly at his angered looking face.

''You _are_ my mate and you _are_ mine so I can do whatever I want to you. The quicker you understand that the better cause you have one day left.''

To make his point he pinned her underneath him and crushed his lips on hers roughly. The kiss took Hermione by surprise and she whimpered at the feel. She felt his tongue on her lower lip and gasped. He took that moment as an opportunity and put his tongue in her mouth caressing hers with his. His hand traveled down her body to her thigh. She tensed and tried to push him off with no avail. She whimpered again and felt him smirk.

….......................................................................................................................

Back at Hogwarts Harry and Ron sat at the breakfast table and looked every other minute at the doors for any sign of Hermione. Usually when they got down to breakfast she was already there.

''Where is Hermione? Did you see her last night when she returned from detention?'' Ron asked Harry.

''I haven't seen her since last night.'' Harry said and frowned. Something was wrong and he was sure about that.

''Hey guys have you seen Hermione? She wasn't in the dorms this morning.'' Ginny said and sat next to Harry.

''That's what we were talking about now. Are you sure she wasn't there? Did you ask any of her dorm mates?'' Harry asked his girlfriend and his frown deepened.

''I was talking to Parvati and she said that the last time she saw Hermione was when she was heading to her detention.'' answered Ginny sipping her pumpkin juice.

''M-maybe a creature attacked her and ate her...like a s-spider.'' stammered Ron with an ashen face.

''Oh get real Ron!'' said Ginny and scowled at her brother.

''What if she was kidnapped?'' said Harry.

''Kidnapped? Really? By whom? A big bad spider?'' Ginny added the last part making a baby voice at Ron who turned bright red.

''We should go and talk to Dumbledore. She can't have disappeared like that from the castle!'' Harry said and got up.

Ginny and Ron got up and followed Harry to Dumbledores office not noticing a pair of eyes following their every move.

….......................................................................................................................

They reached the gargoyle and realized they didn't have the password.

''Great! What now?''

''Let's try every candy we know.'' said Ginny.

''Ok. Sugar Quills, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries...'' Harry and Ginny tried but to no avail. Ginny sighed in frustration and threw her hands up in surrender.

''Oh I know I know. Lemon Drops.'' said Ron and the gargoyle jumped to the side to let them pass.

''Bloody hell why didn't you say it before?'' asked Ginny and whacked him upside the head as he passed her to go up the stairs to the headmasters office.

''Owww. It was a lucky guess. Did you have to do that?'' asked Ron rubbing his head.

As they approached the door they heard hushed voices talking all together. Harry knocked at the door and immediately the voices quieted down.

''Come in.''

They walked into the office where sitting around the desk were Snape, Lupin, McGonagall and Filch with his cat.

''Sorry Professor didn't want to interrupt.'' said Ginny and turned to leave.

''It's ok miss Weasley. What can I do for you?''

This time it was Harry who talked.

''Professor, Hermione haven't been seen since her detention yesterday. No one we asked knew where she was.''

''Yes we are aware of that.'' answered Dumbledore.

''Then we have to go and look for her Professor. We cant sit around doing nothing while shes out there.''said Harry.

'' Its not that easy Potter.''drawled Snape.'' We don't know where exactly she is, the Forbidden Forest is big. We just have to wait. Besides Miss Granger is supposed to be a very smart witch I'm sure she'll find her way back.''

''We cant do that. We have to find her. What if she's been attacked for Merlins sake?'' cried Harry in frustration.

Ginny who was quite all this time looked at Professors.

_Why do they appear so calm?  
__ A student is missing and they do nothing other than waiting?  
Something is going on...it's like they know the reason of Hermiones disappearance._

'' Excuse Headmaster but why do I have a feeling that you know something more about the matter?''said Ginny.

All the Professors looked at each other.

''So you know the reason why she disappeared.'' exclaimed Ron.

''Albus I believe it would be best to just tell them the truth''said .

Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked back at the trio.

''What we are going to tell you must stay between us''said Dumbledore.

The trio looked at each other and nodded their Heads.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Lupin. Taking the hint Lupin started.

''Do you remember Harry yesterday during my lesson while you were exercising your Patronus that Miss Granger...''Lupin was interrupted by Harry.

''Yes I do remember that Hermiones patronus instead of otter was a wolf. But what does that have to do with Hermiones disappearance?''

''I was getting there Harry. Like I was saying yesterday its very rare for a patronus to change into a wolf. Unless..."he trailed off.

''Bloody hell, dont tell me that Hermione is a mate to a wolf?!''half yelled Ron drawing all the attention on him!

**A.N**

Hey guys!  
We are soooo sorry for the long wait but real life got in the way!  
We know that this chapie is small but promise that the next one will be much longer.  
Also we would like to thank all those wonderful readers who reviewd and the ones who put our story to ''Story Alert'' and ''Favorite Story''.  
Love you all!  
Don't forget Read and Review


	9. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

_''I was getting there Harry. Like I was saying yesterday its very rare for a patronus to change into a wolf. Unless..."he trailed off._

_''Bloody hell, don't tell me that Hermione is a mate to a wolf?!''half yelled Ron drawing all the attention on him!_

**Now:**

Hermione was angry. No not angry, she was in a right fit. She paced around the room red faced, eyes narrowed and fuming.

_How dare he? How dare he kiss me like that! Who does he think he is? And after that he thinks he'll get a chance? No way! _

While she continued ranting she didn't hear the door opening. Vivian walked to the room and looked at her right where Hermione was pacing. She noticed her face bright red and her narrowed eyes. _What did he do now?_ She sighed and cleared her throat to get the other girls attention.

Hermione spun around ready to yell at the jerk when she noticed it wasn't him but someone else.

''Who are you?'' Hermione asked and frowned.

''I'm Vivian.'' when she saw no reaction in the other girl she continued.''I heard what Aidan did yesterday and I thought you might want some company.''

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Vivian looked at her in the eyes. Obviously she didn't buy that.

''Look, I know that what Aidan did is inexcusable but you have to understand that by denying the fact, which you are obviously trying to do,'' she added after she saw that Hermione was about to protest ''will not change anything.''

''And how do I know that he's telling the truth and he's not some kind of a Death Eater?''

''Okay, first of all, if he was lying you would have known because he's a terrible liar and second he's not a Death Eater. We , and by we I mean the whole pack, do not choose a side in this war because it's none of our business since we haven't been included.'' Vivian sighed and sat on the chair by the door.

''I'm trying to help you here.'' she added quietly.

''If you want to help me then tell me how to get out of here.'' Hermione told her and slumped on the bed.

''I can't, believe it or not there's no way out now.''

Hermione flushed angry again and glared at Vivian who met her gaze calmly.

''There must be a way!''

''No there's not. If you leave then Aidan will die.''

''He survived this long without me so he will be fine.'' said Hermione and turned away from Vivian's glare.

''You don't get it do you? Now that he found you he has to mark you and be with you or he dies. Would your conscious handle it if you knew that because of you someone died and you could prevent it?'' Vivian saw something flicker in her eyes and smiled inwardly.

''Look. We're in a middle of a war and my friends need me. I won't abandon them now that we are so close to winning. And me being here is not a help at all.'' Hermione got up and started pacing again.

''Maybe they do but right now you are needed here.''

''But he didn't have to kidnap me like that!'' she said with an irritated sigh.

''Would have gone with him if he told you?''

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but nothing came to her mind so she shut it again and answered with a simple 'no'.

''My point exactly. I know how you feel.'' Vivian said and Hermione gave her a 'yeah right' look.

''Don't look at me like that. I do. A few months the pack I was in before coming here was attacked by hunters, they killed many pack members. I know what you think. How did that happen we were supposed to be stronger. But there was a traitor among us so he told them exactly when they could catch us off guard. My mother helped me and my sister escape from a secret exit and made me promise that I would take care of my sister before she headed back in to help. That was the last time I saw her. I felt so guilty that I didn't help, that I let my mother go back in knowing exactly what would happen.'' Vivian paused there as she felt tears prickle in her eyes. She looked at Hermione and saw the sad look in her eyes.

''A few days later we were found by this pack and they took us in and not long after I found out I was the Alphas mate and the rest is history.'' she finished her story and sniffed.

''Even if I let him mark me my attitude towards me won't change easily. I don't take things like kidnapping lightly no matter the cause.'' Hermione said softly her voice sounding almost as a whisper.

''Then don't change you attitude. Between you and me, he deserves it. I would have done the same thing.'' the two girls laughed. ''By the way, you didn't tell me your name.'' Vivian said after the laughter had died down.

''It's Hermione. Hermione Granger.''

''So Hermione do you wanna have a tour of this place?''

''Sure.'' she said and they both got up and walked out of the room.

''Ok so, at this side of the cave there are the bedrooms.'' Vivian started explaining as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

The two girls walked out of the cave, where most of the pack was, laughing.

''Wow.'' Hermione said and took a deep breath to calm down.

''I know, it was so funny.'' Vivian said still grinning broadly.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing again. The pack members who were around looked at the girls amused or strangely as they did not know what they were laughing about.

They heard someone clear their throat and looked up. Hermione took in the appearance of the new comer. It was a blond leggy girl. She had blue eyes and a smirk on her lips.

_Who is that now?_ Hermione thought.

''Good to see you're awake.'' the blond girl said.

Hermione didn't miss the tone in which she said it. ''And you are...?'' she asked already not liking the girl.

''Isabella.''

''Hm.'' was Hermione's respond as she studied the girl in front of her.

Isabella started circling Hermione ignoring Vivian standing by her watching with interest.

''Tsk tsk. Such a _little_ girl. How old are you 14? 15?'' she asked snidely.

''I'm 18 thank you very much. But how old are you? 29? 30? Maybe older?'' Hermione asked innocently though her eyes were narrowed.

Isabella looked furious. ''How dare you? I'll have you know that I'm only 23 little girl.''

Hermione smirked at how easily it was to wind up the blond. ''Really?'' she asked innocently. ''Well sorry but the wrinkles at your forehead say otherwise.''

Isabella's hand flew to her forehead and her mouth flew open in shock. Vivian's laughter made her snap her mouth shut again and she glared at the smirking Hermione. She pointed her finger at her and said menacingly.

''I'm the last person you wanna mess with.''

Hermione matched her glare. ''No you're the first.''

''Just a piece of advise. Aidan will be mine so don't you dare get in my way!''

''Pft. You can have him for all I care.''

''Y-yeah w-well.'' Isabella clearing not expecting that answer was out of words.

''Wow wow, try not to think that hard you might burn your last remaining braincell.'' Hermione smirked and her remark made Vivian laugh even harder. By now everyone who was around _trying_ not to eavesdrop let out muffled chuckles.

''Ugh!'' Isabella stormed away but not before turning to glare in Hermione's way.

Hermione smiled innocently and waved at her.

''UGH!'' Isabella furious now stomped away with a dark look in her eyes promising revenge.

…

* * *

**Hey all, we know it's been a long wait and we're sorry. School keeps us busy and it really is a pain... We'll try to update as soon as we can. Again sorry!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya all!!!  
**

**Thank you all for your reviews!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

_Hermione smiled innocently and waved at her._

_''UGH!'' Isabella furious now stomped away with a dark look in her eyes promising revenge._

**Now:**

Back at Hogwarts everything was going smoothly. Many noticed that the third part of the Golden Trio was nowhere to be seen but refrained to comment seeing as her friends were on edge.

Up in the Gryffindor tower Harry,Ron and Ginny sat alone in silence. Harry sat on the couch with Ginny in his lap thinking and every now and then throwing glances at his bestfriend who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in concern.

Ron just sat there his gaze on the fire but not actually looking at it, but instead had a faraway look. He thought back to when he first met Hermione on the train, the Halloween incident, their meaningless fights and adventures. But most of all he thought about their friendship and how he wanted it to be more, much more.

Ginny looked at her brother in concern, he hadn't said anything after they left their headmasters office, his eyes clouded masking every emotion. He was ghost-like. She could hardly even recognize him anymore.

She got up from her boyfriends lap and walked to her brother. Sitting by him she took his hand. It was limp in her hand and he still sat there unmoving.

''Ron, do you want to talk about it?'' she ask softly and looked at him.

He still made no movement.

''You're starting to scare me.'' she said and her voice cracked as if she was about to cry. ''Look at me.''

She took his chin into her hands and forced him to turn his head and look at her. She looked in his eyes to find at least a flicker of emotion so that she knew he was there. She noticed how they were getting redder by each moment that passed and tears starting to swim in his eyes.

She gathered him in her arms and hold him close for what seemed like hours.

''It's not fair Ginny.'' he finally spoke, his voice hoarse.

''I know, Ron, i know. But there is nothing we can do now.''

''Yes there is. We can go find her and bring her back.'' he answered and stood up. He looked at Harry.

''We're out of time. The full moon is tomorrow night and there is no way we'll manage to find her by then.'' Harry said and looked at his friend sadly.

''But we have to try. She is our friend, Harry. We have to help her.'' Ron looked at Harry expectantly and turned his head,eyes downcast.

''We can't do it Ron!'' he said after a while of silence with a lowered voice.

Ron groaned and covered his face with his arms and threw back his head. He turned to Harry angrily.

''WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER THERE ! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP! DON'T YOU CARE THE LEAST BIT?''

Harry stood up and looked at Ron with his emerald eyes blazing.

''Of course i care! But we CAN'T do anything. There is a pack of werewolves out there, they will sniff us out as soon as we get close and then we are dead meat.''

Ron saddened immediately after Harry finished talking.

''So we leave her there forever?''

Harry walked to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Not forever, we will see her again. I'm sure of it.''

Ron sighed and went up to his dorm.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked down the Hogwarts halls to the Slytherin common room with his robes billowing around him. He whispered the password that his son had given him and entered to find Draco sitting alone reading a book in front of the fire.

''You wanted to talk to me, father?'' Draco said and closed his book but did not look at him.

''Yes.'' he answered and walked around the room. ''He asked about you again you know.''

''I will not join that sycopaths little fan club, if that's what you are here for.'' Draco said and got up from his position and walked to the fireplace leaning against it while facing his father.

''I would not let you join in even if you wanted to. I want you to do is to join the light side.''

''Why should I? It's not like they will welcome me with open arms.'' he said sarcastically.

''Don't you use that tone with me, boy. I'm telling you to do this because they can protect you. Both you and your mother. The Dark Lord is preparing for a lost battle for the dark side.''

''Like you care!'' Draco huffed.

''I do care. I wouldn't be here now if i didn't.''

''If you cared you wouldn't have joined the dark side in the first place and we wouldn't have been in this mess now.'' he answered getting angry.

''I didn't have a choice! He was threatening you and your mother.''

''You could have gone into hiding or something. There is always a choice and you just didn't look hard enough to find it.''

'' That's enough! I did not come here to talk about my mistakes''  
spat angrily Lucius.

''Then why are you here father?'' asked Draco with a bored tone.

'' You know why. I came to talk about your...delicate situation''  
said Lucius watching Draco closely.

Draco paled a little but didn't say anything. Not that there was anything to say.

'' Draco? I know that you don't want to talk about it but as soon as we find...''he was cut off abruptly.

'' I know that already father''spat Draco angrily'' I'm sick and tired of this. I just want my life back. Do you understand me?!'' said Draco looking straight in his fathers eyes!

'' Yes, of course but...'' he was cut off again.

'' No you don't father. You really don't know what it's like to be someone like me right now.''muttered Draco turning his back on his father.

'' It's gonna be alright Draco. Just don't give in right now. You are a Malfoy after all'' said Lucius smirking at the last part.

''It's late father,you really should get going'' said Draco.

'' I have to talk to Headmaster before I live''

''Then I bid you goodnight . We'll probably talk again the day after tomorrow.'' said Draco as he turned to live the common room!

_I hope everything is going to be ok _thought Lucius while he watched his son leave!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.N  
I know it's been a while but once again real life caught up with me and I've been super busy the past few months! I really am sorry for letting you wait that long.

Now...  
I want to thank everyone of you for your support and patience!  
And to clear something up I DID NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY that so many of you believe!  
Anyhow...stay tuned!  
Many to come  
XX


End file.
